


we have the music

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: The moans left Ashton without his permission, soft at first – almost like he was testing the water – before they grew louder and more desperate. His pleasure coaxed echoes from Calum too, weak and needy, and utterly irresistible.Even now, their voices blended perfectly, harmonised in every aspect of their life.Ashton lets his walls down and Calum proves he's safe.Based on "Chelsea Hotel No. 2" by Leonard Cohen.





	we have the music

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is short and a bit weird but I'm obsessed with Leonard Cohen right now, and this song got me thinking about Cashton. I hope it's okay!

**_I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel._ **

**_You were talking so brave and so sweet._ **

**_Giving me head on the unmade bed,_ **

**_While the limousines wait in the street._ **

_\- Chelsea Hotel #2, Leonard Cohen_

 

The shadows were soft around them, the darkness comforting as it filled the hotel room. The curtains were flung open, the stars mere pinpricks against the velvet of the sky. Ashton’s eyes fluttered shut as a sigh escaped him, soft and weak.

He’d never found it easy to accept things. He always preferred to _give_ instead but something about the strangeness of the room and the lateness of the hour had him feeling vulnerable enough that he welcomed the comfort.

Calum’s head was buried between his legs, his thumbs rubbing the tanned skin of the older man’s thighs soothingly whenever he grew tense. His tongue curled teasingly as the heat of his mouth engulfed Ashton, easy now after years of practice.

The pleasure spread through Ashton like starlight; toe-curling and heart-wrenching, and as perfect as Calum.

The moans left Ashton without his permission, soft at first – almost like he was testing the water – before they grew louder and more desperate. His pleasure coaxed echoes from Calum too, weak and needy, and utterly irresistible.

Even now, their voices blended perfectly, harmonised in every aspect of their life.

Ashton believed without a doubt that they were meant to be together.

Why else would they sound like music when they were alone – their love, their sex, their laughter?

Why else would the younger man’s upturned face – saturated with affection and lust – be enough to drag Ashton over the edge he’d been clinging to, until he was sinking beneath waves of pleasure?

Why else would Calum’s kisses feel like oxygen to a drowning man?

Why else?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought <3


End file.
